


In Violet's Place

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Light as a Feather (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: For the "violet" prompt at sunshine_challenge. Jennie adjusts to having taken over Violet's life.





	In Violet's Place

She’d tried to move on to the other side, she really had. Jennie had never wanted for McKenna to end up taking on the curse after all, for Alex to continue to live in fear of choking, for Trey to also become a cursed player. And Sammi…contrary to what McKenna and Trey might have thought in that moment when Jennie was possessing McKenna, Jennie had never actually wanted to kill Sammi. She’d hung out with her and Trey back when she was alive, she’d always liked her, enjoyed having someone she could hang out with who shared some of her interests that McKenna, Olivia, Candace and Alex were never really into.

But the thought of crossing over to the other side, of turning her back on the life that had already been taken away from her….she couldn’t do that either. There had to be some way of saving her friends from the curse without having to stay dead…

She hadn’t intended to jump into Violet’s body. But in that moment, where she had to make the snap decision to move on, it was the choice she faced: move on into the afterlife, take over McKenna’s body again, or take on the persona of Violet. And as everything was screaming at her to make the choice, to move on, Jennie couldn’t do it. It was only as she was watching her friends through Violet’s eyes, hearing McKenna say that Jennie had saved them all by moving on and taking the curse with her, that Jennie realised what she had done. But she couldn’t tell them who she really was then; McKenna was well again, free of the curse, she deserved her moment.

No one had questioned it when “Violet” had said that she needed a new start at a new school, preferably a boarding school. Why would they? So much had happened to her, the loss of her parents, Marc and all her friends from her previous school, everything that had happened with McKenna and Alex, it was the most natural thing in the world for people to think Violet wanted a clean break.

In truth, Jennie hated the fact that she was never going to get the chance to see McKenna, Alex, Trey and Henry again. But this was the only way. It would be so easy, if she stayed in their lives while in Violet’s body, to screw up and let something slip in front of their friends that Violet should never have known about and yet Jennie would. And she could never keep up the lie in front of Violet’s grandmother; she just didn’t know enough of Violet’s life story to be able to pull that off with her. She didn’t know how to be the real Violet, the one unaffected by the curse. A boarding school, somewhere she could be around people who had no history with her, who wouldn’t notice anything off, was the only way forward for her.

With people who didn’t know either Violet or Jennie, it was going to be possible to take her second chance at life after all.

It was still strange for her to get used to the sound of people addressing her by a name that was not her own (perhaps stranger than it should have been, considering the number of times people who didn’t know her very well had addressed her as McKenna), although she was training herself to recognise the name Violet as her own. Stranger still was seeing the red hair where her own brown hair used to be, to wear the face that was not her own. Jennie remembered screaming at McKenna once, when they were about eight and McKenna had got her into trouble with their parents by pretending to be her, that she wished they didn’t have the same face.

_Well, eight year old me, looks like you got your wish._

And she really had intended to do something with the chance she’d been given, to try and finish out her school career, start moving on with her life as McKenna and Alex were now able to do. And at first, when there was no sign of the curse, Jennie began to think that she had succeeded, that she really had somehow managed to defeat the curse and take her chance at a new life. Then had come the discovery of the pain to her back, the loss of the first tooth, the handful of hair that had fallen out as she showered, and Jennie realised that the curse was still with her after all.

McKenna, Alex, Trey and Henry would never know; they were miles away, they found it easier not to keep in touch with “Violet”, the curse would never have to be part of their lives again. Jennie hated the fact that she had to suggest the game, yet it was the only thing she could do. She had made the choice in the moment, now she must face the consequences.


End file.
